Blah BLAH sheep
A Blah BLAH is an extremely dangerous species of sheeps that come from Mars. They are found everywhere and are known to eat kids. They are enemies in a lot of Mario shames, and nobody has ever defeated one because everytime you come face to face with one, they jump out of the screen and eat you. There has been many complaints to NintenDO for making an extremely dangerous enemy. blahblah are still alive today, but there was a time when they where from the dead yelling blahblahblahblah. How ever they came out from hell and are eating people like crazy. That is why there was a time where people where crazy as well. At first, it was thought that the sheep had no leader, but one day, a creature named C.H.A.D emerged, as their leader. Extinction It all started in the 1600s, where kids where getting eaten here and there by sheep who yell blah blah. Teachers started complaining to the government about this problem because kids weren't coming to school, and the teachers couldn't give out homework. More teachers started complaining and eventually the government got tired, so they called the army. Then a teribble war started, and Mario was somehow in it. Many people where dying because they where getting eaten by blahblah sheep. Mario couldn't stand watching that so he called Chuck Norris. Chuck Norris defeated all the blah blah sheep, but they came back from the dead saying nothing but 'blahblahblahblahblah" all day, i mean, every day, LOL. The Deadly Return One beautiful day in hell, the blah blah sheep where HUNGRY! So they broke threw the boundaries and came back to life. They ate all the Mario characters and decided to work for Evil Guy. Evil Guy gave them the task to eat anything in there path including kids, and to this day, you better watch out, because you never know where the black faced sheep could be hiding, waiting for YOU. Speaking of black faced sheep, look behind you. Things blah blah sheep like eating the most Kids, Pie, Shy Guy, Presidents, Poop, Anything, Waffles, DINNER, snails, toads, guys, Mario, UnMario Wiki Users, pumpkins, , Cupcakes, Cake, You, ETC, Bombs, Keyboards, Guns, Dangerous stuff, Ok why am I making this list, they like to eat everything. Shawn Du Shep A blah BLAH sheep named Shawn Du Shep was born and lived for 5 seconds before he was eaten. The parents had a thousand more babies who were eaten. Then they came back to life and they magically appeared on a farm with some weirdo guy, a dog, a cat, and 3 pigs. One of the sheep married another one and had a baby named Timeh. Then one of the girl sheep named shrly became fat and stupid.Category:Maniacs Category:People who can eat Goomba's Category:Pets Category:Dark killers Category:Things That You Wouldn't Think Are Evil, But Actually Are Category:Haters Category:Dead or Alive Category:Most powerful thing alive Category:Failures Category:Guys that taste so good Category:Stuff thats in the cauldron of evil Category:Episodes Category:Guys Planning Revenge In Hell Category:Fat Guys Category:Cheese Haters Category:Hotel Slenderman Series Category:Blah Category:Administration of this site Category:Lumps of Poo Category:Poo Category:Freaks Category:Guys with a heart for humanity Category:Maniacally Evil People who kill lotsa other people. Category:Characters who have sold their souls to the devil Category:Dragon Quest creatures Category:Marios Category:Cheese Lovers Category:Cheese SNIFFERS! Category:Lovers